


A Very Misha Christmas

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Secret Santa, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: As Misha's Secret Santa, you have a few tricks up your sleeve. Will Misha figure out who his Secret Santa is or will you surprise him after all?





	1. Project Surprise Misha

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge-watching some Hallmark Christmas movies lately and wanted to do a Christmas-y type of fic. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to drop a comment in for things you want to see ;)

You love this time of year. Filming is almost done for Supernatural before Christmas break and the cast and crew usually do a secret Santa gift exchange. It usually creates a little bit of havoc but is always a good time. Today, the names are drawn and you can’t help but get a little thrill when you open the paper and see ‘Misha Collins’ written on the paper in Misha’s clear handwriting. You’ve always had a little bit of a thing for him. After thinking about it, though, you start to panic a little bit. What on earth could you possibly get him that he hasn’t already got? You decide that this will take some serious thought and you’ll need to try to low-key fish for information.

So without any hesitation, Project Surprise Misha has commenced. You pay more attention between takes to what the guys talk about and recruit another crew member and a makeup artist to help learn more about Misha and get ideas on what to get him for Christmas. Today, as you are helping set up for the next scene, you listen to Jared and Jensen talking about going home for the holidays and how they can’t wait to see their families. Misha agrees and they start to ruthlessly tease him saying he gets to see his family all the time because he never works. They all laugh and you realize you need to get done with what you’re doing. Well that didn’t help at all. The boys are always teasing him and he didn’t really say anything you didn’t already know. Sighing, you finish up your work and bump into Robin from props.

“Oops, sorry Robin. Guess I need to pay more attention to where I’m going.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know we are all anxious to get these scenes done for the day. I’m afraid to give the boys their props because I know I’ll have to babysit them.”

You both laugh and glance back at the boys who are misbehaving as usual. Robin rolls her eyes and walks toward them with a few huge knives and hands Jared a prop phone as well. As soon as they are handed the knives, they start whacking things with them. Jared hands the prop phone to Misha and starts whacking the wall and Jensen starts giggling when he sees Robin start to talk animatedly as she gets on to them. Finally, as they settle, Robin starts to walk away just as Jared whacks the wall with his knife again. You hear Robin say, “I’m still RIGHT here guys!” They all begin to giggle again as Misha hands the prop phone back to Jared and they get ready to start their scene. You smile as Robin walks back towards you and laugh as she rolls her eyes again at their antics.

“Those boys will be the death of me, I swear.”

“Yes, they are something else, aren’t they?”

“I knew they would start swinging around those knives the second I handed them to them. I remember that time I only handed them a prop phone and walked away, thinking for sure that was one prop I didn’t have to worry about.”

“Oh that’s right! That was the day Jared tweeted the phone number out and we ended up singing happy birthday to one of the fans that called. Even you have to admit that was pretty good though.”

“Yeah, well, that is the reason I still say they should re-name my department to say ‘Props and childcare’ since that’s what I do.” You both laugh at that as you agree. She does a great job wrangling the guys…well, as good as anyone can.

Robin says her good-bye and walks off as you begin your next task. An idea occurs to you as you work, though. You grin as the thought forms into a plan and can’t wait to start. You start to think that maybe you missed your calling. You are pretty good at this espionage stuff.

The next day you are ready to start your second part of “Project Surprise Misha”. You get one of the crew members to take the boys’ phones away from them during filming. This happens on occasion when they are acting foolish and nothing is getting done so no red flags are raised. You take Misha’s phone and add a phone number to the contacts list as “Santa” and give it back to your friend. After they film their scene, they all grab their phones and head back to their trailers so the crew can set up for the next few scenes. A few minutes after they leave, you take out your newly purchased burner phone and text Misha. Once done, you put the phone on silent and slide it into your back pocket, then get back to work. You can’t keep from grinning as you think about Misha’s reaction and get a little giddy. What you weren’t expecting was for Misha to come onto set with a grin on his own face looking around as if the sender of this mysterious text will pop up suddenly and yell, “it’s me!”

You put your head down and continue working. After a moment, you feel the phone vibrate in your pocket but you refrain from looking at it. You had a feeling Misha would try something like this. That was why you put the phone on vibrate and refused to look at his reply. That would be a dead giveaway on his Santa’s identity.

Throughout the day, you feel the phone vibrate a few times. Sometimes Misha is around when it happens and you notice him watching the crew closely to see if anyone moves toward their phone. You excuse yourself to the ladies’ room once and respond to one of his messages but then decide to turn the phone off while you are at work. You wonder what it must be like to be on the receiving end of that focused attention in person. Your knees go a little weak just thinking about those beautiful, clear blue eyes focused on you. 

You hear Jared giving Misha a hard time about something. You normally don’t listen in as much as you are today but you are trying to figure out what to get Misha and eavesdropping is a must.

“It’s like you have a secret admirer! What’d the text say again?”

“It is full of intrigue and sexual innuendo. It says, ‘Have you been a good boy this year, or should I give you coal for Christmas? Love, Santa.”

Laughing, Jared says, “Yeah, that’s someone who doesn’t know you well. Everyone who knows you knows what a bad boy you are!” Misha grins and winks at Jared saying, “Don’t act like you don’t like it, Cowboy.” You laugh and shake your head at them, not noticing that because you laughed, you earned some attention of your own.


	2. Surprising Misha - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you try to avoid suspicion from the boys, you also begin to think about how to surprise Misha with a spectacular Christmas gift.

Jared strolls over to you and hands you a phone. Your eyes go wide and you look up at him with confusion.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Could you hand it to Robin props for me?” You look at him suspiciously and glance over towards Jensen and Misha.

“This isn’t a prop phone Jared. What are you pulling now?” You have a feeling you know what he’s trying to do, so instead of falling into that trap, you yell out, “Hey boys!” You hold up the phone and ask, “Belong to either of you?”

As you hold out the phone, Jared snatches it out of your hand and you see Misha’s eyes go from curious to panicked.

“Don’t you think it would be smart to have a lock on your phone? I mean, Jared is around so…”

“Dammit Jared, don’t you fucking dare post anything!” You giggle as Misha wrangles the phone away from Jared and huffily walks away with it.

“Awww come on Mish! I was just trying to see if I could get any information out of her about your secret admirer.”

You try not to blush when he mentions a secret admirer but, despite your best efforts, you feel your face heat up. Since Jared’s attention is still on you, the best plan at this point is to just go with it knowing very well what you are about to do will have you blushing even more.

“Secret admirer? Oh please! Have you guys looked in the mirror recently? Guys that look like you always have admirers and I seriously doubt there is much secret to them. Side note: Misha, how is it that you don’t have that phone locked up like Fort Knox with this one around?” You nod your head toward Jared as he laughs his adorable unapologetic hearty laugh.

“I had a lock on it but that mother fucker figured it out!” With this, Jared laughs even harder which has Jensen throwing his head back and laughing along with him. 

You laugh, shake your head, and walk away internally sighing with relief that you seemed to have escaped their attention without blowing your cover. Then you think, “blowing my cover? Who am I? 21 Jump Street?” So far, though, this operation has not yielded good results. You haven’t gotten very far in figuring out what to buy for Misha.

Later, you remember a few things you heard Misha talk about with the other guys or watched him say on YouTube at conventions. Yes, you admit to watching those videos obsessively even though you see him all the time at work. Dude’s hot, okay? Anyway, it gives you a few ideas but you feel like you need some options. Better to get them straight from the object of your affections, you think.

“So, Misha, how about we play a game? I’ll ask you for a favorite thing so I know more about you and can figure out an awesome gift! It’ll be fun!” You wait a moment, expecting to get a text back quickly since Misha seems to always be on his phone. After a few minutes, you set the phone down and begin cleaning around the apartment. When you hear your phone ding a little while later, you practically sprint towards it.

“Okay, but only if you agree to answering a question from me for every question you ask me.”

“Well, I guess that is okay but within reason. I reserve the right to veto questions!”

“Okay then. What is your first question?”

You think for a moment and try to figure out the best question to start off with.

“What is your favorite childhood memory?”

“I guess it would have to be ‘helping’ my dad with carpentry or dressing up with my younger brother to play cowboys and Indians or pirates.”

“That’s a nice memory.”

“Okay, now it’s your turn to answer a question! What is your favorite memory from set?”

Damn. That is a good question. You think for a moment and decide you can’t pick just one.

“I love my job so much and there isn’t really a single memory I could pick. I love all the shenanigans that happen spontaneously. How about you?”

This goes on for a while. Going back and forth asking questions. Neither of you veto a question and it is so fun getting to talk with Misha like this. Knowing he has no idea who you are deflates your happiness just a little but you vow to make his present awesome. You decide that you want to surprise him once a week with something fun and Christmas-y. In fact, you have an idea for the next day on set and enlist the help of a few friends to get it done. You feel pretty proud of yourself as you grin while furiously texting.

The next morning is business as usual. The boys try to break each other from character while filming and you help set up each shot so you get to hear a lot of the commentary between them and know when the perfect time is to get the ball rolling on your plan. You know the exact moment and shoot off a text to Misha as soon as you can get away and not be obvious.

“In your trailer, you will find a special surprise. Wear it the next time you come to set. ;)”

Yes, you even added the winky face at the end. Not even a little bit ashamed, you grin and commence texting the co-conspirators to continue with the next piece of the puzzle.

When Misha comes onto set wearing a grin and a sparkly Santa hat, you can’t help the Cheshire cat smile that appears on your face. Almost immediately, you hear the carolers and Misha starts laughing when they begin singing “Santa Baby”. A few of the girls shimmy a bit for him and circle him while they sing. Jensen and Jared are laughing and a small crowd has gathered to watch and clap every now and again. A few people have their phones out recording the fun. You have a feeling this will end up on social media soon. 

At the end, your friend, Julie, announces “Merry Christmas Misha, from your Secret Santa. There is more fun to come so be ready.” She then winks and they all leave unceremoniously. You see Jared and Jensen immediately walk over to Misha and begin talking and glancing around as if they are putting their heads together to figure this mystery out. You have to admit, you are pretty proud of yourself for that one. Now you just have to figure out something else for next week’s surprise.


	3. The Awkward Run-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out shopping and run into Misha. You take some time to chat which leads to an interesting climax.

The next day is an off day where there is no filming so you decide to do some extra Christmas shopping before you run out of time. While out, you see a few kids with balloons and it gives you an idea on your next surprise for Misha. Why is it that everything makes you think of Misha recently? You try to remember last year’s secret santa exchange and you don’t remember it being like this with you got Sarah’s name from the hat. You choose to not think too much on why that is and decide to finish up your shopping and then head to the craft store to pick up what is needed for the next piece to this project.

As you are picking out a drone to give to your brother, you hear a familiar voice behind you.

“Jared, I am not getting her a grill for Christmas. No, I wasn’t asking for advice on what to get her. I was calling to tell you about the party. Look, I am out shopping right now. I’ll just call you back later.”

You stand very still and decide against looking behind you, afraid that you will give yourself away entirely too easily if faced with Misha on your own. You hear him sigh and hang up the phone before walking closer, as if to look at the shelves you are standing by. You slowly begin to move away and then realize that you still need to pick out a drone. You grab the nearest one and begin to walk away all the while feeling Misha’s eyes on you. Just when you think you are in the clear, you hear someone with a very familiar ‘ahem’ very near you.

“Jesus!” You startle and look up into the most beautiful blue twinkling eyes that you have obsessed over for a while now. 

Misha smiles and tilts his head so that he is looking into your eyes.

“I’m guessing you have some Christmas shopping to get done.” 

“My God, Misha, you need to not just appear like that! You scared the shit out of me!”

He laughs, mutters an apology, and waits. You realize he is asking if you are finishing your Christmas shopping.

“Yes, I am buying some last-minute stuff for family. It seems like Christmas just sneaks up on me every year. How about you?”

“Same actually. It seems the older I get; the faster things seem to creep up on me. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?” 

You hesitate. You would love to join him for coffee but you also know you are bound to give away the secret Santa stuff if brought up. You decide to go for it, because how often do you get invited for coffee by your crush?

“Okay. That sounds good. I just need to pay for these things and then we can grab that coffee.”

You both head to the front to pay for what you have and then you walk across the street to the coffee shop. Misha pays for your coffee but makes a face when you say what you want.

“What was the face for?! That is delicious – it’s like Christmas in a cup!”

“I’m more of a tea drinker so I am not a fan.”

You start to chat for a little bit and the entire time, you secretly hope he doesn’t bring up the Santa stuff so you don’t have to try and act ignorant. You are by no means an actor and he is a great one that will likely see straight through that façade. 

“So, Misha, I am not trying to sound paranoid here, but why’d you ask me to coffee? I mean, we’ve worked together for a few years now and we’ve never really spent much time talking…not that I’m complaining, but is there some reason in particular you decided now was a good time?”

“Well, not really. It was just a coincidence that we ran into each other and I was thinking I needed something warm to drink. Figured I’d invite you along so I’d have someone to talk to while I thought about what to get my person for the secret Santa exchange. I seem to be running out of time here.”

“Ooooh, yeah you are cutting it pretty close.” You don’t mention that you are too. That’s beside the point, after all.

You chat for a while without mentioning the Santa exchange again and finally part ways to continue on with your shopping. You are pretty proud of yourself for not giving anything away.

The next morning, you are at work and Misha walks up to you the second he gets to set asking you to make a trip to his trailer for some quick advice. Odd, but that’s Misha for you. You agree to head that way when you get a free moment.

A few hours later, you have some free time and you know Misha is in his trailer between takes so you head that way and knock. When Misha opens the door and gestures you in, you take the few steps up into the trailer and Misha shuts the door. When you turn around to talk to him, Misha kisses you. He pulls back almost immediately and asks if this is okay. To answer him, you push him on to the couch and straddle him. He grabs your hips and with an adorable gummy grin, looks up at you as if he’s waiting for your next move. You smile back down at him and kiss him like you’ve wanted to do since you first met him. The kiss is frantic and before you even realize you are doing it, you find yourself grinding on Misha with his hands wandering over your ass and back. 

Misha begins kissing down your neck and you feel his scruff scratching you neck. You get goose bumps on your arm from being so turned on. When he reaches the top of your t-shirt, you feel his hands move to the bottom of your shirt and as he removes your shirt, you decide to help this along since neither of you have a ton of time. Your bra is removed quickly and you stand so that Misha can remove his clothing as you also remove your jeans. Before you know it, you are both completely naked and you are straddling Misha again. You slowly slide his length into your moist center and you are not sure you have ever gotten chills just from this part, but you feel yourself involuntarily shiver from the pleasure.

Misha begins to thrust as you grind onto him and you both moan as you pick up speed. He suddenly picks you up and lays you down on the couch so that he can fuck you harder. You vaguely hear yourself moaning before Misha swallows those moans in a deep kiss. As you feel yourself building to that delicious climax, you grab Misha’s ass and help him pound into you.

Just as you are about to reach climax, you suddenly sit up in bed and look around. Realizing that was all just a dream, you let out a frustrated moan. Now you have to face Misha on set and you’ve never had a sex dream about him. It must be from thinking about him for all this Santa exchange stuff and seeing him out yesterday. You glance at the clock and realize you have a few hours before you need to get up but now your heart is pounding as if Misha was really just balls deep in you. At that thought, you realize you are wet from the dream and frustrated from not reaching climax (even if it was a dream) so you pull out your vibrator and close your eyes. You reach climax with thoughts of Misha running through your mind.


	4. The Morning After Nothing Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting off to thoughts of Misha, you are nervous to return to set. You don't have much time to pick Misha's gift and you are getting a little desperate. Even to the point of considering asking Jared or Jensen for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry that I basically abandoned this fic for a while! I am trying to get back into the groove of writing again so bare with me please. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy :D

The next morning, you are on set and see Misha walking your way. Before he gets close enough, you decide to pinch yourself. You did, after all, have a dream that started off oddly similar to this so you need to be sure you aren't heading down that path again. After confirming that you are, in fact, awake, you veer to the left to finish the task you were given so they could start filming the first scene of the day. You breath a quick sigh of relief when Misha doesn't take notice of you. You aren't really sure if you can face him without blushing furiously after your mind took you where it did last night. Once filming starts and Misha and the boys are mid scene, you rush to Misha's trailer and leave his "present" for the week there. This one takes a little time because it isn't a quick little item you can just set down. This takes a little setting up. Then you use your burner phone to send off a quick text to him knowing he will probably see it in between takes and you need to rush out of his trailer. No need to be caught red-handed.

Walking back onto set, you hear the boys and Misha talking about their time off and what their plans are. This means that most likely Misha hasn't seen your text yet. Taking a deep breath, you get back to work and eavesdrop a little on their conversation again, trying to figure out the final gift. You aren't exactly sure where to take it because the other two presents you have given him are more on the comedy side. You want something that is a little more meaningful but still light-hearted. You've wracked your brain but still haven't come up with anything. You realize after a little bit that because you are so distracted, you started setting up the wrong scene to shoot next. Dammit. You begin tearing down what you set up and resetting. With a quick glance around, you realize Misha and Jared are chuckling and looking your way.

"What?" you say a little defensively.

"Did our rugged good looks distract you from your job? Because, we could step away..." Misha is giving you his Luci grin and you feel your face heat.

"Maybe you should worry more about keeping your phone locked up than teasing me." You nod toward Jared who, once again, has Misha's phone and is frantically typing something out. You assume he's tweeting something out to embarrass Misha. As soon as Misha sees this, he rushes toward Jared and grabs his phone before Jared can finish the message. Jared pouts a little but laughs when Misha reads the message. The more he reads, the larger his eyes get.

"Jared, you asshole! That would have been so bad! Thank God she warned me in time!" 

"Oh come on Mish! That would have been hilarious. Jay and I know you better than you think by now! You would have gotten a kick out of it." Jared defends, grinning. Misha half shrugs and you see a hint of a smile. You wonder briefly if bringing Jared or Jensen in on this would be a good idea. Before you are able to give this too much thought, Jensen walks in behind Misha and slaps him on the ass pretty hard. Misha jumps and glares are Jared when he laughs. Yeah...not a great idea to ask them for help, you think.

"Hey, you had a text too Mish. Your secret admirer is at it again." You glance back up at the boys who smirk at Misha as he opens his texts right when Jared tells him about his mysterious message. He smiles as he reads the message and holds it out far enough so Jensen could read it too.

"Huh. So they left you something else then. You gonna go back to the -" Jensen is interrupted by the director who came to talk to all of them about the next scene. Before you get caught eavesdropping, you move on to your next task and keep going until you feel your phone vibrate. You glance around to make sure you won't get caught looking at it since you aren't sure if it is your burner phone or your real cell. Pulling out the vibrating phone, you see it is the burner phone and Misha has sent you a text.

"Thank you. That is a great gift. I'm guessing you have seen enough of my face to be able to spout poetry about it, but I'm curious how you have such poetic grace about my butt."

"Most people who pay attention can spout poetry about all of you. ;)" You then send a gif of Cas saying, 'Hey, Assbutt!'

By then end of the day, you are exhausted and know you need to try and go to bed early since last nights sleep was interrupted. You fall into bed with gusto and fall asleep almost instantly. The next morning, you awake suddenly and know exactly what to give Misha. You will need the help of a few people, but know this gift is perfect for a funny and still meaningful present.


End file.
